1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper mounting structure by which a bumper reinforcing member is connected with a bumper mounting member on the side of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-127873 discloses a bumper mounting structure for a vehicle. In the bumper mounting structure, the bumper reinforcing member is formed by a front side member having a closed section. The tip end of the front side member is connected with a bumper reinforcing member through a bumper arm. The bumper arm is adapted so as to close the tip end of the front side member.
The bumper arm is provided, on its inside portion in the width direction of the vehicle body, with a slant part which recedes back of the vehicle. Owing to the provision of the slant part, there is defined a gap between the bumper arm and the bumper reinforcing member. Due to the gap, when the bumper reinforcing member is bent by a vehicle collision at low speed, it is possible to prevent the front side member from being damaged.